


I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe comforts you when you're nervous. TRIGGER WARNING: ANXIETY, PANIC ATTACKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fand0maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/gifts).



> Song is the title. By Elvis. Or whichever version is the best. Twenty One Pilots. Maybe Magic!. Whoever ya like.

You had an incredibly anxious day. After almost having a couple of panic attacks, you were glad to make it home. When you got home, however, you see that your dog got sick on your new rug. This was enough to send you over the edge. Your breaths got short and you felt like you might pass out. You called Gabe because he can calm you down somehow. 

 

"Gabe, you have to help me." 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"I'll be fine, I'm just having a panic attack will you come over as soon as you can?" 

 

Within seconds you heard the flap of his wings. You ran up to him and hugged him with tears streaming down your face. He pulled you close and you kept you face buried in his neck for a few minutes. Finally, you pulled yourself together enough to tell him what happened. 

 

"I have been a nervous wreck today and I almost had a bunch of panic attacks and then I was just happy to come home, but when I got home my dog had gotten sick on my new rug and so I kind of had a breakdown and now you're here." 

"Well, I'm glad you called because I can help," he said, snapping his fingers. "The dog puke is gone. Is there anything else I can do, m'lady?" 

"I just want to cuddle with you until I'm not stressed anymore." 

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two of you were in your bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. You were both in comfy clothes and it was the most comfortable you've ever been. You and Gabe were facing each other, staring deeply into the other's eyes. He pulled you in close to him so your face was once again buried in his neck. He had his arm draped over you. You stayed like this for a long time. Just relaxed, breathing in each other's scent, being as close as possible. The silence was broken by Gabe. 

 

"You smell so good, (y/n). Like candy." 

"It's flattering to know that I smell like your favourite thing." 

"It's my favourite thing besides my girl," he said, looking into your eyes. "Are you okay, babe?" 

"I am now. Thank you for helping me. I love you so much." 

"Anytime, sugar. I love you more than you know. And since you're feeling better.." he trailed off, but you could tell what he was after. 

 

He looked into your eyes and slowly brought his lips to meet yours in a sweet kiss. You got excited thinking about what was to cum. (haha) You broke the kiss and looked into his honey-coloured eyes. Gabriel's eyes darted from your eyes to you mouth. You bit your lip and he kissed you again with more passion. Your tongue slid into his mouth for the millionth time. He was so familiar to you by now, but still so good every time. You kept making out and small moans were escaping from both of you. You wanted more, so he sat against the headboard while you straddled him. You rocked your hips on his dick which drove Gabriel crazy. He was moaning your name mixed with some expletives into your mouth as you continued to make out. He started kissing down your jawline to your neck. He licked a long line from your chest to your ear, making you moan. He stopped there to nibble on your earlobe. 

 

"I'm going to make you feel so good, (y/n)," he whispered. So fucking good." 

 

You could feel yourself getting wetter. You wanted him inside you, all over you. 

 

"Gabriel I need you." 

 

That was all it took. He snapped his fingers and you were both naked. He flipped you over so that your back was on the mattress and he was hovering above you, resting between your knees. He spread your knees and slid his middle finger into you. He pulled it out and licked it clean. You couldn't take it anymore. You needed him to be inside you. His hard cock was dripping precum onto your thigh. 

 

"Gabe, please." 

 

He nodded and slowly filled you up. Once he was completely inside you he slid almost completely out, but then thrust back into you, making you yell his name. He repeated this action for a while, each thrust pushing you closer to the edge. His grip on your hips was tight. You wanted him to go deeper. You wrapped your legs around his waist, struggling to keep them around his sweat covered body. You could tell he was getting closer. His eyes were shut, jaw clenched, moaning loudly. You were doing the same. You loved every single second of it. The familiar knot in your stomach was about to burst. 

 

"I'm getting close, babe," you said between breaths. 

 

He nodded and kept thrusting. Shortly after, your walls clenched around him. You called out his name, feeling waves of immense pleasure. He came soon after you did, his dick twitching inside you. He pulled out of you and collapsed next to you, sweaty and tired. 

 

"I'm definitely feeling a lot better," you said, catching your breath. 

"I'm glad I could be of assistance. I love helping you feel better, especially through these means." 

"Hey, I mean.. It always works. But seriously. Thank you for helping me out. I love you." 

"I love you, too," he said before pulling you in for a kiss. "Now how's about we have some celebratory pie." 

"Sounds good to me. You know my favourite post-sex dessert is pie." 

"Yes I do, m'lady. And if I'm not mistaken, there's a whole pie in the fridge." 

"Last one to the kitchen loses," you said jokingly. 

"SEE YA, LOSER," Gabe yelled as he sprinted down the stairs. 


End file.
